Because You Loved Me
by SailorCosmosV
Summary: A song fic about when Duo was at Maxwell Church. I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!! Oh, BTW, pleez answer this question: Who's your fav pilot, in your reveiws.


Because You Loved Me  
By: Sailor_CosmosV (a/n: since this is our class song I thought it would be nice to make it a song fic!! ^_^ The song is by Celine Dion, and Gundam Wing is not mine. This is in Duo's younger years when He was in the care of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Enjoy, and please R/R!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *drops to knees* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm done. ^^;;)  
  
~* For all those times you stood by me,  
For all the truth that you made me see,  
For all the joy you brought to my life,  
For all the wrong that you made right,  
For every dream you made come true,  
For all the love I found in you,  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me,  
You're the one who held me up, never let me fall,  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all~*  
  
Duo smiled and bounced into Sister Helen's lap. They had just celebrated Duo's 7th birthday, and he had loved it. It a bit of convincing to get Father Maxwell to use the church though, But thanks to Sister Helen, everything turned out fine. Duo smiled up at Sister Helen. "Thanks for everything, you're the best!!" Duo said. Sister smiled. "Well, you're only 7 once and Father Maxwell and I though it was a special occasion." She replied. Duo grinned even bigger. "I already thanked Father Maxwell for everything, including the cross that you and him gave me!!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a silver cross which was on a silver chain around his neck. "It must have been really hard to get this....so I came to thank you for the party, the cross, and for helping me convince Father Maxwell for using the church!" he piped up. "You're welcome, Duo." Said Sister Helen. Duo looked around the church. I really wanted to have it in here...because..It feels more home like. I felt like I have a family again. Ever since mom and dad died...." Duo's face scrunched up as he tried not to cry. Sister Helen put her arms around him. "It's ok...." She said gently. Duo started to cry. " NO!! IT'S NOT OK!!!!!! I PROMISED MY MOM I WOULDN'T CRY!!!! EVER!!!!!!!! I WOULD'NT HAVE TO CRY IF THEY DIDN'T DIE!!! IT'S GOD'S FAULT!!!!! HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO MY PARYER WHEN THEY WERE IN THE HOSPITAL!!! HE LEFT ME AN ORPHAN!!!" Duo yelled. "Duo!" Sister Helen scolded gently. "Do you really think that? Your parents went to a beautiful place....much better than here. And God's taking care of them right now. And they're watching you." she said. "Really? God's not responsible? He's watching my parents? They're watching me? How?" asked Duo curiously. "Well, first of all, People started the war. They'll have to end it too. And God is always watching everybody, including you, me and Father Maxwell. And yes your parents are watching you." Sister Helen lifted Duo off her lap and led him to a window. "Look at the sky. See the stars?" Duo nodded. "Two of those stars are your parents. They're always watching you." said Sister Helen. Duo gazed at the sky for a minute and smiled. Then he hugged Sister Helen. "You always made everything right! Thanks!" said Duo  
  
~* You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me strength 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.~*  
  
Duo looked around the school yard. "Wow....so this is what school is like...." Duo walked into the classroom and sat down trying to ignore all the whispers and giggles. "Duo Maxwell?" asked the teacher. Duo jumped up and waved his hand. "Thats me!!" "Alright, young man. I see you have a lot of catching up too do. I hope you'll come in authorized attire tomorrow." Said the (bitchy) teacher. Duo blushed bright red and sat down. "Grr.....bastard!!" thought Duo. Afterward when Duo was walking home these two kids came up to him "Duo, remember to come in NORMAML clothes tomorrow!!" mocked on kid. "And take a bath!!!!! You smell!" said another. Duo turned around and gave the first kid a nice punch right in the nose and started choking the other one. "Bastards.." mumbled Duo "DIE!" after he was done, Sister Helen came running out and took him back into the church. "Duo! What did you do!?" she asked. "It was their fault!" snapped Duo. "Duo you badly injured those kids!! How was it their fault?" Duo squirmed a bit. "They were making fun of me...." Sister Helen walked over to him. "What did they say?" Duo blushed. "They said I smelled..." Sister Helen hugged him. "You don't smell at all." "Really?" "Really. When people say things like that just ignore them ok?" Duo smiled and hugged her back. "Ok." He said  
  
~*You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky,  
I lost my faith you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood my me, and I stood tall.  
I had your love I had it all  
Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true.  
I was blessed because I was loved by you*~  
  
Duo looked at Sister Helen. "Sister Helen, what if I can't be what I wanted to be because I'm an orphan?" Sister Helen smiled. "You can be anything you want to be. Father Maxwell and I will back you 101%." Duo smiled and hugged her. "I love you" "I love you too."  
  
~* You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me strength 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.~*  
  
Duo bounced around on his heels while looking out the window. "War again?" he thought. HE turned around suddenly when he heard a loud hit. "Father Maxwell!" Duo ran up to the soldier that hit him. "Bastard!!" Sister Helen grabbed Duo and held him back. "Stop! What do you want?" she cried. Another soldier came up and smacked her. "Baka onna! We can't allow peace! Not now! Dang, I really need a mobile suit.." Duo jumped in between them. "Stop!! A mobile suit is what you want!? Fine I'll get it for you! Just leave! Please!" begged Duo. "the soldier laughed. "Fine kid, If you can get me a mobile suit, I'll leave." Duo nodded and ran out the door. "DUO!!! NOO!!!!" yelled Sister Helen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~an hour later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo ran back to the church. "Oh no..... It can't...be..." he thought "Duo..?" said a faint voice. Duo ran over to Sister Helen who was on the ground dying. "Sister Helen? What happened? Where's Father Maxwell?" he asked "I'm so glad... You're alright, aren't you? Don't worry us like that. The Father was thinking of you until his very last moment..." Duo looked at her frantically. "I'll call a doctor right away...." Sister Helen winced. "The Federation Army has come. We can't... leave here..." Duo gasped "Is- is it my fault? Because I stole a Mobile Suit from the Federation?!" "The Father was... a wonderful example... He preached peace to... everyone... till the end..." said Sister Helen. Duo nodded. "I guess....I hope....Please...Don't leave me all alone!!!!!! You're the only one I have left! You can't go! You're like my family!" cried Duo. Sister Helen reached up and touched Duo's cheek. "I'll always be watching you.......forever......My God bless and keep you always......" Sister Helen's hand dropped from Duo's cheek. Duo stared and started to cry. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sobbed. "WHY!!!?? IT'S HAPPENED AGAIN!!!! WHY ME WHY ME???" he cried grasping Sister Helen's hand  
  
~* You were always there for me,  
The tender wind that carried me,  
A light in the dark, shining in my life.  
My world is a better place because of you*~ (I think I messed up on this verse..)   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~15 years later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked up at the sky. "All the stars..." he murmured "HEY DUO!!!!! GET A MOVE ON!!!!!" snapped Wufei. "Fine...." "Duo looked one more time. "Thank you Sister..and Father Maxwell....thanks for always watching me...." He said as he walked off.  
  
~* You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me strength 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.~*  
  
~* I'm everything I am..... Because You loved me....*~  



End file.
